The Saber in black
by Guts and Toes
Summary: After the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, it didn't take long for a new war to appear. In a place, far from reach of earth, A servant was waiting for her whole life for the summons. Disclaimer: This is not mine but belongs to the owners
1. Chapter 1 - The Black Saber

**Disclaimer: Fate Stay night belongs to the owners**

One in the morning was weary for his legs. His jog in search for a taxi was like a madman who lost his wallet. Sweat washed his long-sleeved formal office shirt and his breathing was ragged. He wished to be teleported magically at home right now. His company's task was so difficult that he was forced to stay overtime in order to finish it alone and also, it was because the deadline is due on the next day.

Chills climbed behind him and his hands closed in fist of sweat. He was running in the middle of an empty street of Iloilo city. So nervous, that he almost stumbled over a random rock. There were no taxis, jeeps nor random private vehicles, except parked ones at the side road. Surroundings contained only silence, absence of people and orange radiance of street lights, adding from the full moon shining its brilliance. This was only giving fuel for him to run faster and find a lone, waiting taxi. He hated the dark since he was a child, and with his parents forcing him to watch horror movies in order to ease his fears, he became a scared cat until this 21 year of his age.

"Please God, a taxi. Just one taxi." He gasped, cursing his employer for giving him such difficult work, cursing himself for not asking an extension of deadline that led him to this. He rubbed his hair in frustration. Grasped his phone at his pocket, hoping no more angry calls from his mother. Earlier he asked her, if she could wait for him at home due to overtime and she approved. However, he didn't expect that he would be this LONG, and if she gave up on him, he would have to meet the gates into his house, locked against him. During his overtime, he received almost missed twenty calls and the last one was two hours earlier.

His feet and socks were wet with sweat, he felt uncomfortable of the state he was in.

"How quiet was this street during one in the morning?" His eyes stared dumbfounded as he ran. He was pretty sure that in this particular street in Iloilo, beside the largest mall he ever known called SM city in Iloilo, and several business districts, one in the morning would still pouring with people, whether it was weekend or not. He wondered of there was any announcement he had missed from the radio.

The stores were closed, all lights out. Smallville and several areas that stands beside this street he was running were also closed. 'A bit early? Weren't they supposed to operate 24 hours or night hours something?'

He was alone, with no one to call for help. What only remains in his sight was the bright orange lights of the streetlights. He wished he could call his mother. His hand grasped again his phone but he knew he couldn't. He had no load left to use for texting or calling. His mind clicked, He realized he was already desperate.

His dark eyes darted to his surroundings. 'Will I try sleep at the streets instead?'

Despite the absence of people, trash looked like scattered ants. It looked as if it was a good idea for anyone to piss or to deposit themselves in the middle of the streets. It even made him dislike more with the idea of rats passing his sleeping body. He sighed and continued his pace.

"Wha-?" He felt dizzy. Like sour milk forced inside his throat that he wanted to puke. He stumbled on the ground, face first on the hard concrete. A surge of pain sprang from his nose. The muscles of his arms and legs became so weak in a sudden with no reason. He felt as if a rock sat on his back, pressing him down with his dizziness and the sick he was feeling.

"Don't move too much, mister." A cute voice in a foreign accent. "You are going to be a morsel for my Servant."

'What-What is she talking... About?' his vision was beginning to blur, but he could see a form of a little girl from elementary school, wearing some kind of an outfit similar to a cosplayer. Colored violet robes, with black shirt. Her hair and skin colored as moonlight with eyes, blood as red. A small violet hat sat on her small head.

His body was stiff as stone and his heart pounded like charging bull. His voice leaked indescribable words and tone. He wanted to run and his thoughts were screaming at him to get away before it would be too late. This girl called him a dinner for her servant. Did she really mean to eat him? He never believed on folklores or beliefs of his own country's culture, where the night being hounded by ghosts and monsters and this girl...

"Berserker, hurry up" He heard her shouted like she was irritated. This triggered him.

'No, No!' Saliva dripped from his mouth and his brown eyes were bulging. He wanted to move. His mind clouded with terror and panic. 'Help me...'

Dozens of family images flashing in his head. He could feel he was on Death's doorstep, like it was pulling him into it, joining the depths of oblivion. He doesn't want to die yet. He was too young and had not enjoyed the luxuries of life due to hardships these recent years and he was to die on some weird situation.

"N... No.." He croaked weakly.

He was about to die without living life to the fullest. One girl flashed in his thoughts; bitter smile crept into his face. He met her during college. Short black hair, with her cheerful brown eyes and that sweet smile she had on her face. He only realized later how beautiful she was. She was a person who considered him dear. She always consoled him during his heart broken times and when she asked him out, he rejected her and that pulled them apart. He wished he had not rejected that confession. That regret was still a bad taste for him and prayed to God to save him from this ridiculous situation, to see her one more time.

'I want to live... To see her...My family'

Just like big bang, an explosion of light burst in front of him.

How long had been she was sitting in the midst of this ruins? Her leaf colored eyes weary and winds blowing her snow colored pony tailed hair. Scratches and dirt were covered all over her body and armor.

It felt eternity in her wait for the summon, as promised by this foreign entity that appeared before after the grotesque event she experienced.

'The Holy Grail of wishes' She closed her eyes, gripping her fists, cracking sounds of gauntlets. She hoped she had not made a mistake of trusting an unknown being but she was desperate for anything.

Opening her eyes, she stared her surroundings, the mutilated bodies of her countrymen and enemies laid, blood stained the capital of her homeland and bricks and stones scattered all around her. She could still see the houses burning nonstop, smoke climbing the red skies, and the palace of the ones, whom she swore to defend, destroyed like a god had smashed its gigantic hammer over an area. All of these around her was something that comes together as a sword, piercing her heart, crushing her emotions. It felt hard for her to bear and no matter how long she sleeps as she waits, the smell of smoke and blood was blurring her senses.

This foreign being revealed itself in her dying moments. She thought it was their goddess of war, embracing her to paradise. It was not one of their gods but a foreign entity, a beautiful woman in white dress that exposed her cleavage and some of her parts. Her eyes were blood red yet her smile was kind, mixed with sadness. She almost akin to a beautiful angel and could be mistaken for a goddess of love. Her hair was white, paler than hers. She asked of her if she, a fallen noble knight of this fallen country she had sworn to protect, have a wish for something. Desperate to save everything that began to fall around her, she grasped the beautiful woman's hand with tears streaming from her eyes. It was a yes and everything stopped.

The holy grail war as she was told and had understood that it was a war between servants and masters. Seven servants shall duel with each other until only one remains the same as the master. Once they succeeded the war, they shall be granted only one wish for each of the master and the servant. She was warned that her enemies were not normal but heroes of long ages past.

Whatever she was thinking, it was interrupted with a majestic light, shining above her. As if the light has a hand to pull her, she felt a force, soft and gentle pulling her into it. A voice gasping from the light, almost a whisper, and her eyes widened from it. "I... want to... Live!"

Berserker's dinner was struggling in front of her. Despite her magic of paralyzing him, he could still move even just a little. Normally, they shouldn't be able to move even an inch, like statue but this one clicked her interest. The most far from the world, in a backwater country, she found a man who would able to resist even just a little against her magic. She smiled at the pathetic form of a human in front of her and praised herself that she has given Berserker a better dish for the night, making him stronger. However, she wondered why her servant seemed to be having a difficulty in taking the soul of a normal person.

She was to take every soul of person she encounters in desolate areas. Most were normal people and a few were magus. Child, old or women, she would give them peace inside Heracles's core.

Her servant was the same heroic spirit her predecessor used in the previous holy grail war; whose name goes by Illyasviel Von Einzbern. A thrice tall and a thrice muscle of man, his glaring red eyes like hellfire. His black hair was so long and looked os unlcean. It was hard to look up if this mad servant was really heracles himself. His stone axe sword looked even terrifying for smashing and if what she heard from the head is true, this servant could cleave a normal person in half.

The thought of her elder sister being defeated and killed by a random servant, who suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and one who survived the Fourth Holy grail war, made her angry. She had not met her elder sister personally since she was born later a few years but she was from the same specimen and perhaps as they say clone of Illyasviel. She was given a new name by the head of the Einzbern Family as Asviel Einzbern. She didn't even know how did the Einzbern family managed to be successful in creating a perfect clone of Illyasviel because the information was strictly held by her 'Grandfather'.

It was the greatest hero in Greece she had contracted with. Asviel wondered how did the great hero lost to some servant in the previous war. They did not manage to acquire the name of the slayer and based by the memories of the dead bodies of her sister and her maids, what she saw was a royal figure of gold. Arrogant and terrifying number of noble phantasms being thrown like trash against Heracles. She wondered if she also has to face him as well in the near future so when she arrived here in the Philippines, her first move was to gather souls for her servant to strengthen him. She had collected over a hundred already, and each body she had taken a soul, she burned the body into ashes to avoid suspicion from the Association and the government. She had used her magic so many times in erasing her magic traces and if there was a magus managed to find her trail, she would not hesitate to feed them to berserker. The thought of it, widened her smile.

Half of his soul was now sucked into the core of Berserker and once she is finished, she would-

A huge magic presence suddenly detected in front of her. She gasped, grasping her hat, backing away from the man. She willed berserker to fall back, canceling the ritual. Grinding teeth, her red eyes narrowed at the man. He looked as if he was struggling to move but due to the earlier paralyzing spell earlier, he was weak.

At the front of the man, a sudden appearance of a magic circle with letters and words that somehow Asviel couldn't interpret. All of it were so foreign as if they were old and ancient. Heracles sensed his master's unease and growled in inhuman sound. It took a few more moments for Asviel to realize, that this was a summoning circle for servants, however, in a different form and different kind.

Gold particles took form into a young girl in her twenties, her pony tail tied hair similar to Asviel's, light as snow. Aside of her hair, she was tall one yet smaller in comparison with Heracles. This lady had looked of a knight. Clad with full set of steel plate armor, covering her entire body with no exposure. Its design looked light, shaped and fit for a woman, black as night with a Crimson colored Giant Letter C in emblazoned on her chest that reached down her abdomen. On her right side, under her armpit was her black helmet with horns shaped like dragon wings. A simple long sword made of thick steel in color of crimson, hangs in sheath on her side.

She had a beauty that could rival or even much better than the homunculus maids in her castle. A better comparison that she could perhaps rival Arturia's beauty.

A scoff came from Asviel as she stared the spectacle unfolded before her. This man was a a magus and once more a master. She should've killed right from the start. Now her chance was thrown away. She gripped her tiny hands with glaring eyes. "Be ready, Berserker!"

Heracles roared, a shockwave of his sound pave way into the surroundings. Glasses of cars, buildings and street lights cracked. Upon his roar as an introduction, the closed eyes of the knight opened, revealing rich guava colored eyes. Asviel could have sworn that she saw the first reaction of the young girly knight was confusion. It evaporated quickly as she glanced at the paralyzed man at her back. Her looks stiffened.

"Are you by chance, Servant Saber?" Asviel asked warily.

This was the first servant she had encountered as an opponent in the holy grail war. Gathering information was important and she already had a mistake of missed a potential master.

Despite being enemies, the young knight words very well-mannered that she answered "Yes, I am a servant Saber and are you the master of that servant?"

Her voice stern and firm. Asviel could've mistake her for Arturia Pendragon, A servant who won the previous holy grail war but only in presence and aura. She had seen Arturia in the records made by the Einzbern familiars, recorded by Illyasviel when she also gathered her own information. That servant survived the previous holy grail war and rumored that she lived with of her two masters at Great Britain.

Asviel answered the mysterious saber with a formal tone. A fake cheerful smile appeared at her face. "Yes. This is berserker."

She clasped her hands and asked happily "May i ask that you stand down and let us leave? It seems we mistaken this plebeian a disposable item."

Saber narrowed her eyes at Asviel; a hint of anger could be seen. She suddenly, untied her pony tail, and then placing her helmet on her head. She then grasped her sword's handle, unsheathing it, declaring "I'm afraid not. With your presence here and my master in this state due to your unholy actions, it's better to slay you with your servant immediately."

'Really?' Asviel felt eager to challenge this servant and this would be the first one she would personally fight with her servant. She had the greatest hero on her side, capable to revive twelve times, stronger and wilder, adding the great mad enhancement and the command spells all over her body, and without doubt, she could crush this bug of a saber, making her to know her place. Perhaps after saber's death, she would make her master her dog at the castle. She could imagine all of that and all she would have to was to slay this young girl of a knight. However, she couldn't detect the knight's status due to weird interference, perhaps a minor magic resistance?

"Berserker!" Heracles's master roared, command spells tattoo glowed all over her body. Like a fast-moving truck, adding with a shake of the earth, The Hero who possessed the twelve labors ability, roared like a lion, dashing in a speed unrivaled a race car. Saber's eyes widened. Her stoic expression broke and took his swing of an axe sword against her own weapon. Her face showed struggled and trouble. Asviel giggled, twirling as laughed of the sight in front of her "Crush her berserker! Once you tear her arms off, violate her as much as you can!"

The mysterious saber and Heracles danced in the middle of street with steel against hardened stone. Cracked concrete, dust exploded and cars flipped. It was madness beyond logic. Their clashed kept on, reaching a car store and Heracles gave a swing which saber managed to parried but through the force and the strength of the beast, he threw her into the nearest car, breaking the glass walls and with car exploding behind her as she impacted. The mad warrior roared and jumped into the wreckage which suddenly exploded, revealing Saber jumping out of the store to avoid him.

Annoyed, Berserker took the nearest car from the store and threw it like a boulder, eager to kill its prey. Saber rolled out of the way, her black armor dented and blood spilling from her side. One the dragon wings on her helmet was snapped clean.

Asviel snickered "For a saber, you look weak. Perhaps you're a defective servant? A trash?"

Saber's eyes flashed like tiger at her but returned her sights to Heracles who suddenly dashed towards her. Instead of dodging it, she charged to meet it. Her expression was full with defiance and roared "Var's wrath! Sword Destruction!"

Her sword imbued with glaring red of fire. She avoided Heracles's swing by her side and swung her own fire sword against Heracles's shoulder. Unbelievably, Heracles managed to bring up his axe sword upward and parried Saber's blade on the middle of his own and her ability activated, an explosion erupted between them like a missile collided with another. Out of the explosion, Saber was tossed from the impact, and stumbled on the concrete floor.

Berserker's master grinned "If you think your ability killed him, you're dumb."

Dust and smoke cleared, revealed a perfect form of berserker, standing on his ground like a statue. His body glowing red

his red eyes glaring at Saber like hunter. The knight stood up, breathing ragged lifted up her sword and shouted, her sword glowed purple and a twist like lightning appearing on the blade. She shouted with determination not to lose "Not yet! God of the Skies! With my steel, Iron Dragon!"

Saber made a swing from her sword; strong blow of winds came from both of her sides. A stream of lightning in color of purple, appeared. It charged in rapid speed, faster than a jet. A roar of a dragon was heard, driving its way towards berserker. However, Heracles didn't move an inch. Asviel grinned.

It collided with the mad servant, exploding upon the impact, cars flipped away from the force, causing more fireworks upon the area. That attack could destroy a small company of army but Asviel knew it wasn't enough for her beloved berserker. The dark fog cleared up, revealed a healthy berserker. His steady expression bored at saber.

She could see Saber trembled, not in fear but in pain. She fell on her knees, used her sword as her support, stabbing it on the ground. The sight of her was pitiful, like a lone knight surrounded by odds and it felt Deja vu. Asviel used her magic and detected that the servant's mana was almost empty. This made Asviel's eyes narrowed in wonder and shifted to the man who was still paralyzed on the ground. 'How weak this guy is?'

Asviel felt disappointed with the saber in this current Holy Grail War. The previous and the one who survived, Arturia Pendragon managed to last longer against Illya's Heracles, and she was sure that it would still be longer even without the support of another Servant. She chuckled "Too bad, the holy grail war has not even begun yet."

She gave her command in iron tone "Berserker, Finish her"

The mad servant charged before the weakened saber, roaring. Asviel's smile vanished immediately when a sudden pole with a flag fell against the ground, between Berserker and Saber. Its impact exploded, pushing berserker away. Her eyes widened on the sudden interruption. A new voice, female, commanding and inspiring "In God's name, Stand down! Both of you, berserker and Saber!"

Heracles jumped back, growling. Eyes glowing, anticipating for another combat with a new comer. Asviel willed him to return to her position. He dashed to her side. Berserker's master snorted at the new comer, who appeared out of nowhere, at the corner of the street. A maiden, with blonde ponytail twirled hair. Her eyes looked pure and innocent; she also had a beauty that felt so rare to be found among in the parts of the world. Aside of her beauty, she wore a battle dress that covered the important parts of her body, large breasts looked melon. Asviel realized that this woman was another servant and she failed to detect her because she was engrossed with the battle.

As if she was a commanding officer of an army, her hand on her chest, introducing herself. "I am Jeanne d' Arc! Class Ruler and the one who is assigned by the Grail to govern this Holy War"

"Ruler?" Asviel's mind went crazy. She had not heard of a Ruler class before. Not even the previous Holy Grail wars had one except avenger. One more was that this servant was the maiden of Orleans, a National Hero of France. With this unique of a class, she had no doubt this would be a powerful servant. She gritted her teeth "Please specify"

"Think of me the same as the Church operates, monitoring the war." She shrugged "But my Role is to bring the war into proper course."

She crossed her arms, her eyes darting at Asviel as if she could stare her soul personally. "And this duel of yours is not proper."

Asviel growled, eyes bulged "How come?!"

While this facade going on, she used her magic in careful way, to detect Ruler's status. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Ruler's stats with her title. She had told them the truth and her stats were crazy but Heracles's parameters were higher.

Ruler approached Saber, who was stared at her in wonder. She grabbed her flag from the cracks with ease. Responded with in tone of disapproval, as if sneering at Asviel "Not proper due to the servants who were not yet summoned. Battle between servants is forbidden to occur if the other of the seven were yet to be summoned. Were you not informed by the church?"

Asviel didn't reply. She made a staring contest with Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc didn't budge but warned her sternly "Will you witness a two on one battle? "

"How dare you!" Asviel wanted to scream in defiance but her eyes suddenly, shifted to Berserker. Ruler was right about one thing, the holy grail war had not begun and perhaps like her, the participating masters would also be on gathering information, so risking him reveal more of his abilities would only lower the chances of her victory. She shuddered if there were also other masters witnessing this battle right now.

It took another few moments to past until Asviel clicked her tongue in frustration and said "Let's go home Berserker! This is boring! "

That maiden of Orleans was racking her nerves. She was pissed. Not only to Ruler and saber, she was also pissed at guy who was still unconscious nearby. Wished her berserker would wrap his hands on his little neck, snapping it open like a bottle.

Saber was glad it was over, her muscles ached and her pride wounded. Her side's wound was slowly healing, very slow. She didn't expect how strong her enemies in this world. When that mad servant dashed towards her, it reminded her of a beast she fought hard in the past but that servant was much worse and perhaps the most difficult in her entire encounters. Aside of that mad man, his little master would be cute to look at if her motives would not be that terrifying.

"Are you all right?" The self-proclaimed ruler gently asked, her hand stretched out. "Come on"

'Too pure' Saber thought. She was suspicious of this display by the beautiful servant but nonetheless, she took it. Ruler smiled at her response "I hope you would be okay. This is your first time being summoned right, Lady Astrea?"

Just like that, her true name just casually spoken, entering her mind and ear. The grail instructed her that true names must be kept, even from their masters, because revealing their true name also reveals their weakness. She was about to retort but Ruler placed a finger on Astrea's mouth and smiled sadly "Don't worry, i am Ruler. Secrecy of names is very important, I know. Though, this is your first time summoned as a servant yes? And you are a heroic spirit from a different-"

"May I ask how?" Saber asked, glaring at her fellow servant. This was her first summon in this ritual and she already lost confidence of winning it, and if her name is known to the other masters or servants, she would lose everything with no chance of winning, even she would just rely on her skills and strength as a servant. She was still a newbie in this kind of event.

"As ruler, I can identify servants, their names and almost an entire information about them" Jeanne d'Arc nodded kindly, behind her the moonlight, she looked beautiful, similar to famous saints' saber had seen in pictures during her time. "Ruler Classes never interferes with the wars of the servants and thus only intervene when there is abnormality, a shift of the proper course and even destroy those that'll disrupt the war. "

Darting her gem colored like eyes to their surroundings, expression hardened "Like these, the feasting of souls."

Gazed back to Astrea, Jeanne asked "Don't tell me, the grail had not instructed you about my class?"

Astrea was silent, when she was summoned, she could sense very small magical traces within this area, a sense of death. Dark and menacing and the source was the mad servant she encountered earlier. If what she thought was true, perhaps the berserker and his master orchestrated this feast of souls. The grail must have forgotten to instruct her about the unique classes except the basics. Glancing back to Ruler, she lowered her head "I'm afraid not but..."

Saber's expression changed, smiling with a grateful demeanor in direction to Ruler, nodding "Thank you for your aid earlier. I am not sure I would've survived if not for you."

The maiden of Orleans returned the gesture "It is a pleasure."

Her expression went grim and spoke in tone like trying to console a dying puppy "However, in the future, when the remaining servants are summoned, my aid will come no longer. You are on your own with your master."

The stoic expression had returned to Saber's face but it didn't break at the response of ruler "I understand, but let me say my thanks for today, Ruler."

Ruler supported her to stand. It took a few seconds before she could walk. With Jeanne's help, they slowly walk to the man who was still unconscious the entire time on the ground. Ruler asked Saber "I trust the Grail explained about this world and the basic lessons of this war when you are summoned, saber?"

"Yes, she did."

She found her master weird and... Weak. She doesn't want to open say it. Afraid in hurting the feelings of the she was going to serve. His body looked so worked up and exhausted, his clothes were drenched with sweat. Saliva was dripping out from his mouth. He looked like he went in a nasty marathon.

"Uh... Uh?" The man's eyes opened, like someone who woke up late in the morning. His gaze went straight to Astrea, who stood firm with Ruler's hand in support. Astrea wondered what he was doing or how did he get capture by Berserker's master.

Saber's expression softened, green eyes gazing at her master who woke up confused. With her tone firm as someone who belongs to the House of nobility, it was as if addressing someone of Royalty. Behind her, the moon's brilliance shined like great star from afar, adding with her unique appearance, she was like a Goddess of the moon. "Are you my master?"

That night marked the first confrontation of the Sixth Holy Grail War and it was decided as a stalemate between berserker and the mysterious saber.  
-

**Author's Note:**

Hello! How are you? Its been long since i posted my last work. :)

Yes, it does. Anyway, i like to tell you a couple of things... I am still working with my grammar,

so you would encounter several errors there. This work of mine, was a pass time just like the old one. However this new servant character...

is my character of my own in progress of a fantasy story (a new one). I was like, how about i place her as one of the servants in this particular anime.

Please have mercy on me for i a not good of Nasu's universe. :(

Plus, English is not really my first language. (So grammar and Spelling issues perhaps)

I just want to let everyone to read my work of how good i am progressing because in my own story i get smacked and slapped by several critics,

so i just want to see how good i am in regards to a crossover with my favorite anime and my own story. I also hoped, i got ruler's personality right.

I am still working on my show dont tell. I feel am going craaaaaaaaazyyyy :D

So everyone, enjoy the read and let me know what you think of it.

Thank you everyone and God bless in your path in life. :)

.

.

.

.

... wonder if i should continue this story though?...


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1- At London

Night time by nine at London was peaceful enough despite the sound of roaring horns and murmurings of people outside of an apartment near the area of London's Clock Tower. The face of the calming moon was soothing like rain of snow. Though even with such environment that could cheer anyone who could experience even a glimpse of it, a guy inside a particular room of the apartment building, took a sip of his coffee while he sits in a proper manner on a sturdy wood chair infront of the dinner table of their apartment. His auburn hair colliding with the light of their electronic bulb. His expression was bad as if a hammer smacked his beautiful jaw that even his golden colored eyes was seething with depression slightly. The tasks he was responsible of recently was weighing him down like rocks. Lord El-Melloi II, one of clock tower's high-ranking magi, gave him a nice chat after his work. He felt he was slapped at the face when the high magi gave him a stern lecture in regards of his performance in his work. The food which he cooked after what happened was not appetizing to him.

He sighed. His expression cause two of his roommates to stare at him. The first one to ask was a blonde short haired young girl who was sitting at the right side of the dinner table. She had a look that could confuse anyone if she was a female or a male. If one recognized her as a female, they could see her beauty emitting with such uniqueness and regal. Currently this night, she was in her bed wear. Her noble presence was thrown out of the window when she turned to him. A huge mixed amount of food stuffed inside her mouth. Even with that state, she asked in mushy words which was hard to hear. However, only he and his other roommate understood aside of everyone "What's wrong, Shirou?"

"Saber, your mouth…" The one who said this was a girl with black wavy hair, styled in twin tails and she was sitting on the left side of the table. She also had her own unique of natural beauty, more like a cute cat. She was Shirou's girlfriend, Rin Tohsaka. Turning her gaze to Shirou, who was staring at saber, she frowned "Let me guess, you got scolded again in regards to a job?"

Scratching his head nervously, he chuckled "Yeah, Mr.-I mean Lord El-Melloi gave me a hard one. Among the forty mages given with responsibility in regards to it, almost ten of us took his dish in the end"

She scoffed "Can't blame you, the magic association is very strict in regards to work of enforcers."

He could still remember Lord Emelloi's glaring gaze and lion words ""You saving-people loving fool!""

Crossing her arms, she shook her head with a sigh "Lucky for you, Lord El-Melloi is not my Master Zeltrech. That guy is a monster among monsters."

Shirou knew who she was referring to. According to Rin, the man was considered to be the most powerful magus, an immortal vampire. Ageless and a mysterious person who leaps in every world for research purposes though rumored because he does that to amuse himself. What's more Rin said he was her family's ancestor which shocked him. He met this ancient Dead Apostle when he tagged along with Rin to see him but he had not taken a chance to have a proper conversation with that guy. Despite of his gentleman's appearance, his demeanor and presence were enough to set his own alarms to set off as if he was facing a Over-powered foe which reminded him much of his time in the Fifth Holy Grail War. He even took Rin as his student.

"The tasks he had given me were so insane." She shrugged; her face was building on crumble. She grasped her head with both of her hands, shaking "What kind of a master of a teacher giving his student a serious topic to work on and won't bother to answer all her questions for clues? When I present him one of my works, he just shrugged and tells me [Do it again]"

Shirou and Rin sighed at the same time. He noticed that Saber was staring at them obliviously. Despite his feelings for Rin, he could not help but having a crush on his shared servant. After all, despite her ways in portraying herself as a man, it could not hide the charms of her feminine from him. Rin also had known of his admiration for Arturia and was fine if the both would flirt with each other which made both of them blushed furiously. Shirou could not help but wondered if it was Rin's jest. However, he genuinely loved them both alongside the additional girl who was still currently staying at his country. Saber tilted her head when she saw him looking at her. He smiled and turned to Rin who was still muttering about her master's antics.

Brow twitched when he took another sip of his coffee. He then drank it all in one go. The taste bitter like stone and the warm liquid pouring inside him. Shaking head, he wished he made tea instead. It was better drink for his own terms in relaxation but he was intrigued to try one of Luvia's gifts which arrived in the morning. He regretted it the moment he tasted it but he could not deny the urge inside him.

"By the way, have you seen the news, Shirou?" Rin suddenly changed topic. Her voice being concerned and nervous made Shirou turn back his gaze to her, his brow raised. She swallowed like she eaten something bitter "There are rumors but I'm not sure…"

Saber's eyes averted when Rin mentioned that but she kept on digging in, like she already knew about it. Two chicken legs stuffed to the mouth. Shirou tilted his head, placing the cup on the table. "Rin?"

She leaned close to the table, her finger tapping the wooden built of furniture.

Shirou narrowed his eyes "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"A new Holy Grail War…"

The words were like an axe falling down on a victim's neck. Shirou felt as if he took a huge log of wood forced into his mouth and throat. Suddenly, Images of the previous holy grail appeared in his mind. He felt he wanted to puke. It had been sixteen years since the last one. He pinched the bridge of his nose, brow twitched "Are you sure, Rin?"

She slowly nodded; her voice low "South of Japan."

"Specifically? And when?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she said "I don't know when but it is located in Iloilo city of the Philippines"

Shirou gripped his hands tightly. He never thought the holy grail would come again in his lifetime. The last event almost pushing his limits. Fighting Gilgamesh was not a very good experience for him to run again, and he almost died multiple times, thanks to the Hound, the great Sumerian hero and his future self's pleasantries. He asked "Is… Does the association know this?"

"Of course, in secret perhaps" Rin's eyes bored at her half-eaten food that sat on her plate in front of her. "I haven't asked but I managed to grind through gossips."

Something clicked, he asked "Of all places, Why in Philippines?"

Saber was still locked on her food. Shirou hoped that the food was sufficient for Saber to consume on because this great king of Britain was a beast. Three days ago, He paid for four set of in a fast food store in her request and he sighed at the cost of it. Though he could not deny she looked as she dug on the food like a child.

"I have no idea because I know usually the wars only happened in fuyuki." Rin took another bite from her dinner. "It's a mystery that out of nowhere it would appear in that-"

"Goodness and how did you know that?" Old and familiar yet eccentric voice of a man just radiated in the room like speakers.

Shirou immediately kicked his chair behind him, growling "Trace on!"

His magic circuits flared inside of him. Streak of blue electricity, the dual Chinese falchions appearing on his hands. Black and white. Kanshou and Bakuya. The first weapons he had copied from Archer, his future self in the past Holy Grail War. After the war, with the help of Rin and Saber, along the study and work at the association, he had made significant improvement in tracing magic and thus had several armaments in his disposal.

"Rin?"

He was surprised Rin ignored him and didn't make a reaction, neither saber. Their gaze still on their food. Rin casted her eyes on the ceiling, stoic. She said like she already expected this "Master… it seems we could not hide anything from you."

A figure appeared at top of them, an old man in clothing of a gentleman suit. Shirou immediately recognized him.

AUTHOR NOTES:

SOrry for the late update. A lot happened. My computer went broke as i started to write this part. I was frustrated that it cost a lot in fixing this but thats life. Anyway, i hope you would enjoy this and continue reading this. I will pray and go hard in continuining this. Sometimes i get distracted because i am so engrossed in grinding at FGO xD But thats that! ENjoy reading and thanks to the reviewers of my first chap! :)


End file.
